


TCEST - Leo's Libido

by CeruleanBound



Series: Leo/Mikey Oneshots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Season, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Leo & Mikey<br/>Summary: Mating season has begun!<br/>Turtles’ Ages: Leo – 24, Mikey – 21<br/>Author's Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Leo's Libido

            Michelangelo Hamato’s favorite season was Spring because the temperature finally warmed up enough so they didn’t have to wear such heavy winter clothes during patrol, the flowers in Central Park bloomed and he and his brothers entered into their mating season – just like wild turtles despite their anthropomorphic mutation. It was a well-known fact amongst the mutant family that mating season affected both Leonardo’s and Raphael’s hormones more severely since they were both alpha turtles and sought to claim and mark their submissive mates. Michelangelo and Donatello didn’t complain, however, because it just meant a lot of hot and passionate love making for them.

            Michelangelo also loved that during mating season, Leonardo lost some of his perfect focus and self-control. It seemed to be the only time he really understood the smallest ninja’s struggle with concentration, which he was harped on about nearly every day of his life. Michelangelo liked to think that that understanding strengthened their relationship, at least until mating season was over and the leader was no longer focusing on jumping him every other hour.

When mating season started, Leonardo couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the lithe sea green body that belonged to him – body, heart and soul – and it was no secret that Michelangelo loved the attention. He looked forward to the beginning of every March when those normally composed hazel eyes would start to glint with unsated, heated desire, and he knew he would often be waking up with an aching bottom. Despite the soreness he felt during the day, the passion his mate evoked was always worth it.  

            The nunchuck master grinned to himself as he and his brothers trained that morning. Honestly, he wasn’t paying a lot of attention to their practice, but he decided that was okay because neither was Leonardo. The cool, calm and collected leader, who was known for always being in control of himself, was visibly struggling to concentrate on the katas they were performing. The simple mistakes he was making and frustrated grumbling told Michelangelo just how distracted his leader really was. The youngest mutant prided himself for being that distraction and started a countdown in his head. As he counted, he kept his eyes locked on his leaf green lover, a hint of a smile playing on his sea green lips.

            Several moments later, Leonardo growled in defeat, re-sheathed his katanas and exhaled slowly. His brothers also paused their exercises and waited for an explanation regarding the leader’s uncharacteristic behavior. The leaf green turtle closed his eyes and massaged his temples over the blue fabric mask he wore. His younger mate happily noted the slightest twitch of Leonardo’s hands which showed him it was taking everything the blue ninja had not to claim him right there in the dojo in front of their family.

            “Michelangelo, bedroom now,” Leonardo demanded.

            His eyes were still clamped shut, and he pointed towards the dojo doors. Michelangelo feigned surprise when his other two brothers’ eyes widened. Shrugging innocently, he put his chucks back in their holders on his belt; after all he couldn’t ignore a direct order from his leader. The red and purple banded turtles snickered and watched as the youngest skipped passed the katana wielder, no longer trying to hide the wide grin plastered on his face. The leader flushed slightly in embarrassment, but quickly made to follow after the little turtle that had been consuming his every thought since they woke up that morning.

            Ignoring his brothers’ laughter, Leonardo strode purposefully across the practice arena and closed the dojo doors behind himself. His eyes zeroed in on the wiggling sea green tail disappearing around the corner and he let out a rumbling churr. Licking his lips hungrily, he tore off after his mate. A giggle up ahead made him smirk smugly and he was able to forget about the failed practice and his teasing brothers – Michelangelo wasn’t the only one who loved mating season after all.

            As Leonardo locked their bedroom door, he raked his eyes over the already stripped turtle laying in the middle of their shared bed. His heartbeat quickened and the aching arousal he’d been hiding far too long started to peak out of its protective pouch. The youngest turtle stretched his legs obscenely wide and wiggled his hips to invite the alpha to claim him. Without needing anymore prompting, Leonardo shed his weapons and gear, never taking his eyes off his playful prey.

            “You look good enough to eat, Michelangelo,” He purred and laid down on top of the smaller turtle, pressing his beak to the smaller’s neck to breathe in the delicious aroused scent he was giving off.

            “Ye~ah?” Michelangelo moaned shamelessly as his neck was then suckled earnestly and his entrance was deliciously teased by one thick leaf green finger.

            “Yes,” Leonardo whispered sensually, “And I’m hungry.”

            His breath ghosted over the wet spot where he’d been sucking, making the younger whimper in anticipation. The alpha turtle nipped at that same spot that was starting to bloom into a hickey, and scraped his fingers down the orange ninja’s plastron. The light vibrations from his nails made Michelangelo close his eyes and groan as the feeling traveled closer to his rapidly hardening cock.

            Leonardo quickly prepped him using his saliva before thrusting into the wonderful heat. The slightly rougher penetration caused Michelangelo to churr loudly and drop down into his mate’s waiting hand. Leonardo stroked him to fullness, smearing his finger over the head to spread the pearling precome. The sea green turtle chanted his mate’s name as the thrusting became harder and faster and his cock was so delightfully fondled.

            “Do you like that Michelangelo?” Leonardo panted huskily and tilted his hips slightly making sure to hit his lover’s prostate with each and every thrust.

            “Ah, ah, ah L – Leo! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

            The blue banded ninja grinned and continued pounding into his smaller mate, he could feel his own impending orgasm but wanted Michelangelo to finish first. His hand was a blur as he squeezed and stroked the leaking and pulsing cock faster. It wasn’t much longer before the orange banded ninja cried out in bliss, splashing himself with sticky cream. Leonardo groaned as his own erection was clamped down on by his mate’s tightening anal muscles. The tightening sent him over the edge and he emptied his seed into the sea green turtle beneath him, claiming him for the first time that mating season.

            After taking a few moments to compose himself and catch his breath, he reached for a towel and cleaned off his now messy mate. Michelangelo moaned when the large organ slipped free of his rear and Leonardo moved to cuddle him on the bed.

            “It has begun,” Michelangelo teased sleepily.

            “Shut up,” The older turtle muttered, his face heating with embarrassment from showing such little self-control, “I know you like it.”

            “I do,” The smaller turtle agreed and nuzzled the elder’s neck.

            “I do, too,” Leonardo admitted and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead.

            For a while they enjoyed their time snuggling and basking in their orgasmic highs. Michelangelo broke the silence first. He squeaked in surprise from his tail was suddenly tweaked and his blue eyes flew open to he look at his mate.

            Leonardo simply smirked and purred, “Ready to go again?” 


End file.
